All Hallows' Eve
by Anki-chan
Summary: Syaoran, Kurogane, Fay and Mokona have arrived in a small secluded village, just in time for a celebration named All Hallows' Eve. As the villagers hide in fear from the parade of the dead, the curious travelers try to sneak into it, but if the stories Kurogane's father told him was true, the ones able to enter and leave the parade, might end up changed forever. (KuroFai)


**Disclaimer** : I own nothing T.T

 **Warning** : Some KuroFay nsfw : D

 **All Hallows' Eve**

"Well, so far this world looks peaceful at least." The mage laughs nervous, as their travelling companion was getting into a fight about the fact that there was no alcohol for sale. It seemed that some sort of holiday were closing in, so because it seemed to be dangerous for people to do stupid things at the event, there was no alcohol sales. Fay bows to some of the shop girls as he pulls the furious ninja out, laughing nervous as he was wondering if Kurogane really did have a starting drinking problem. Either that or they just needed to find him another hobby.

"What store stops selling alcohol on holidays? That is so backwards!" Kurogane complains, as he were looking around for another store in the small village, but all stores his eyes laid eyes on, closed on the spot, as everyone were watching them now. Thinking over it, Fay had understood it would only be a matter of time before Kurogane blew up. It might be a cozy little village, but they had seemed terrified of them. The village seemed to be really closed off, and didn't take to liking travelers a lot. Fay was confused over the fact that they had been allowed to even settle there in the start.

Syaoran had gathered, that this time of the year symbolized the start of winter in this world, and with cold winters, and many death numbers, it was a sad time for them, so the celebration that was coming, was not for the living, but for the dead that they had lost through the years. They would put up wards to protect their homes from the spirits, and arrange a giant feast for the dead in middle of the town. It was also said, that no one daring to venture outside at this time, would be heard from again.

However, the youth had also concluded that the last case of anyone being out at the time, had been over hundreds of years ago, and that there was no reliable source. Fay had a feeling he would have to keep an eye on Syaoran, just to make sure he didn't sneak off on his own.

"You are really curious about this celebration aren't you?" Fay asks the youth on their way back to the small house they had rented. Kurogane were sulking in the back, as he was forced to carry the groceries after his little outburst. "You have been reading all the books you can find about it, and I noticed you were looking at spots to hide around the area where they set up the feast."

Syaoran blushes a little embarrassed over himself, as Fay just laughs. They had all travelled together for so long now, that they could read each other too easy. "We have travelled through so many worlds, but we have still not seen anything close to ghosts. I know the princess did, but if this is a night where the dead can be seen by the living, maybe we could see them too?"

"Even if the dead can come back on this one night in this world, it does not necessary mean it is the dead from other worlds…" Kurogane complains, and Syaoran blushes even more embarrassed over how easy they had seen through him. "But it would be interesting to see just how the dead party. Maybe they have sake…"

"There daddy goes again." Mokona and Fay states, both of them looking nervous at the still fuming Kurogane. Only Kurogane would consider sneaking into a party of the dead to get sake when he was at his limit.

"You two shut up." He complains, before he opens the door to their house, and they all settle in as Fay starts the dinner. "So, when is the party supposed to start?" Syaoran looks confused up from the book. "You wanted to go and check it out, right? I'll tag along if we wait till after dinner."

"Are you sure? It might get dangerous…"

"Just a bigger reason for us to come along then, right?" Fay chuckles, before he starts on a bigger dinner for them, since they were going out and might need some food. "So, what are you reading about now?"

"It is an old book about why the dead comes back on this night." Syaoran starts explaining, as he had noticed that while Kurogane didn't seem like the guy to ask so much, Fay would ask him about stuff, and Kurogane would listen in as well. It was sort of fun, and at times it felt like parents wanting to know what their son was interested in now. "It seems that in the old days, they would come to the houses of their loved ones, but then they started with putting something called crosses on the doors, and hold the party to still their anger. So it sounds like they might do bad things when visiting their families, since they needed to ward them off."

"Would the ghosts really do anything bad with visiting their families?" Fay asks curious, as he had noticed that ghosts were perceived differently depending on the world they travelled to. "If they come here to have a party, I doubt they had ill intentions in the start."

"I wondered about that as well. After what happened in Jade country, I keep wondering if all I read is true or not."

"So you make a habit of questioning it instead?" Kurogane asks, and he gives an approving smile as Syaoran nods. "That is good, the true facts are only the ones you can confirm yourself."

"Oh! Daddy looks so proud!" Mokona cheers, as it jumps up and down around the groaning Kurogane. He would one day get the white bun when it was not excepting it, and do something against it. Maybe color it blue or something?

"But, ghosts are usually something that change depending on the world isn't it? Since so few can see them, there is hard to explain them." Fay points out, as he had put everything to boil, and sits down to join the conversation. "Sakura-chan saw the ghost of the princess in Jade country, and she was the remnants of the princess' desire to give the feather back, so we can wonder if the feather gave her the power to become a ghost."

"In Clow country, the ghosts were gentle. The princess would never look afraid of them." Syaoran explains, as he were finding the notebook Kurogane had gotten him once. Kurogane had felt really nice that day, and gotten Fay the one with a black kitty he had written his dreams in, and one with a puppy on for Syaoran to make notes in. Now the youth wanted to write down the different views of ghosts. It was something that had interested him for a long time. "What about your world Fay-san?"

"Ghosts were seen more as demons and not something good." He explains, as he tries to remember what he had heard about it from Valeria. "But since our magic is so strong, it is said that if you die outside in the snow and no one finds your body, you will roam as a snow demon after death, and eat anyone that you may find."

Syaoran looks nervous at that thought. That sounded really creepy actually. "How did you prevent it?"

"All dead were buried quickly after death, and if it was sinners, it was seen as a chance they would still rise, so they were tossed into the pit, where their magic would not let them raise again." Fay whispers with a low voice. "But, I heard once, that at one special night, each year, when the moon was bright and no one were prepared, the ice demons would all seek against the warmth of the castle… towards the smell of warm blood!"

Mokona had snuck up behind Kurogane and Syaoran, who were both listening intent, before Fay comes to the end of the story, it blows hard to make a gust go down their back, and as Syaoran gives a cry, Fay could swear Kurogane turned pale. Mokona jumps proudly back to the laughing Fay, and they high five. "But I am not sure if it was meant more to scare the kids from leaving the palace at night or during storms. I have noticed most old stories are mostly as warnings."

"In Ceres then?" Mokona asks, as it makes a nest on his head.

"Both worlds had lots of similarities. It is how I were able to fit in so well." Fay chuckles, as he hands the still pale Kurogane a cup of some alcohol he had saved for him. Kurogane accepts it with a hint of awe in his eyes, as he had thought they were dry. "They had horrible stories of ice ghosts as well, but less like ice zombies and more like just ghosts that would lead you astray in the snow and lead you to the same fate as them."

"My world as well, ghosts can be good, but most are more like monsters. There are hundreds of different sorts, but more like demons. They are called Yokai, and while some are just monsters from creation, some are created from souls of dead humans." Kurogane explains, feeling content as he understood Fay had saved the good stuff for this night. He wondered if the guy really had started to get to know him too well. "There are nights in the year they are supposed to have parties and parades, and humans getting caught up in it will suffer."

"Ah! The black Mokona told Mokona about something like that from Yuuko's shop too! Watanuki keeps helping creatures like that too! Or has to fight against them, since he can see ghosts!" Mokona cheers excited, and Syaoran quickly notes this. While Kurogane was from a world named Japan, the world where the witch's shop was, and his father had sent him, had also been Japan in that world, and from history, the world Kurogane called Japan had some similarities to the old version of Watanuki's Japan.

"So, it seems ghosts are bad in most worlds." Fay laughs nervous, as he returns to finish the food. "We are lucky that Kuro-tan's sword is supposed to be able to cut spirits!"

"Is that the only reason you are bringing me?" He snorts.

"Protect us daddy!" Mokona cheers, as it twirls around on his shoulders, but Kurogane smirks as he nudges it off. "Ah! No fair!" Kurogane just keeps smiling, looking quite proud over himself.

The rest of the day continues in blissful silence, as Fay made them a feast, before they get dressed for an invitation to storytelling at the church before it was curfew. It seemed the church in this world was dedicated to an almighty god, which Mokona had explained was similar to the one in the world where it was from. It seemed that, as usual, Syaoran were more interested in the world's belief system than the mage and ninja. Kurogane usually just said that where he was from, the Master each ninja had was their only god. Fay on the other hand had decided to not really believe in any god, since he had decided when he grew up that if there was an all knowing being, that ruled Destiny, that god had to be too cruel to believe in.

"Ah! Mokona! Can you do something for me?" Mokona jumps over to the eager Fay, which holds up a cake for it. "Can you send this to my brother? I promised him one treat from each world if we had the time, so I made a local cake!"

"Mokona can do it! For a price." It sings, as it looks hungry at the cake.

"Of course." Motions at another cake on the table. "All for the children and daddy!"

"Wah! We love you Fay-mommy!" Mokona cheers, before it quickly sends the cake off to its destination. Then it skips over to the other cake, cake cutter in hand.

"Hey! Don't hog it for yourself white bun!" Kurogane growls, as he always had a fear the thing would suck in everything and don't leave for anyone else when it came to food. "I'll cut it for us! You will just make unfair slices!"

Fay chuckles, before he stops both of them. "The cake is for later. I have some nice alcohol to go with sweets stored away, so it will be perfect for a late evening after we get back."

"How about we don't go out and just eat it now?" Kurogane growls, as he fought a need to cancel the evening, but he knew that then the kid would be disappointed. Now and again, he really wondered if this was how it felt to be an actual father. "Fine, but I better get a big serving then… and more alcohol."

"For safety's sake, you can have Syaoran's share." Fay laughs, and notices that the youth seemed a little thankful for this. He could handle alcohol better than both of his parents combined, but he really didn't like it much anyway. He rather felt envious of the two adults, as they were able to drink just to relax and not get drunk. So far, he had never seen Kurogane drunk, and as he had understood, the one-time Fay had been, either it had been because of the simulation or that he had been playing along with Sakura and Mokona. "Ok! Now let us get going! Anyone that tries to get to the church after it is dark will be denied access!"

"Just how is everyone going to get home when it gets dark?" Kurogane snorts, as he were sneaking some of the small cookies with him. He didn't really like sweets, but he had noticed that Fay had started putting in more dark chocolate for him lately, so he had developed a taste for the mage's sweets.

"It seems they are safe if they travel in numbers and with light." Syaoran explains, as he had asked about that as well. "According to the stories, bright pumpkin lanterns will keep the ghosts away if you carve a scary face into it first."

"Ah, so that is the reason for that." He looks over at a horribly looking carved pumpkin, which seemed like someone should put it out of its misery. "I just thought the mage had gone insane or something…"

"Kuro-daddy is saying mean things about me!" Fay sobs, as he hugs unto the panicking Syaoran. "Alcohol is cut in half!"

"Gah…"

* * *

It seemed the small village church were already beaming with life, when the travelers arrived. It was a nicely built house for a god. It had indicate carvings of people neither of them really recognized. However, what Fay really liked, was the colored windows, with detailed decorations. He didn't understand what any of the decorations were about, but when the sun came through, it flooded the church in such a warm light.

Fay doubted he would convert, but it made him understand how the villagers felt safe in such a building. "Ah, I think they are starting now Syaoran-kun, let us find some seats." Fay nudges the kid over towards one of the free seats in the front, as Kurogane were trying to overlook Mokona, which they once more needed to hide in his clothes.

"I really thought more people would come to something like this?" Kurogane point out, as he looks at the people that had showed up. It was just the kids in town wasn't it? That were all flocking the priest eagerly. The priest seemed to be one of the most loved people in the town, as they hadn't heard one bad word of him yet. He seemed to be in his early 30s, and always showed himself clean-cut and presentable. Kurogane had decided that he didn't like him though, as he had noticed that even while saying he was a man of god, he did have a good eye to the ladies of the town, and some of the men as well, one blonde in particular.

"Ah, welcome travelers." The priest greets gently, as he comes over to them. "I had a feeling you couldn't keep away Syaoran-kun."

"Aha, I were really curious about the legends." Syaoran stammers, as he blushes a little over being so easily found out.

"And it is nice to see you two as well, Kurogane-san, Fay-san." Kurogane fights an urge to move in between them, as the priest had a horrible habit of handshaking the blonde only. "And there isn't many that comes here. It is mostly just for the kids. Because of the fear most of the adults won't even set their foot out the door this day."

"Yet they send their children out?" Kurogane questions, and the priest laughs nervous.

"I decided to hold this for the children this year, and they promise to not tell their parents." He chuckles, as he looks at the kids that were all busy getting dressed in costumes he had been able to get them. "It is said to be an old part of the celebration that children would dress up and with bright lights walk around among the dead."

"So, the celebration was not something bad to begin with?" Syaoran asks curious, as he rather liked the thought of a warm celebration more.

"In the stories handed down in my family, All Hallows' Eve is a night of celebrating the dead by dressing up like creatures and creating a parade the dead can join. But since it seems too dangerous to actually walk outside, I have decided that we just meet here, and tell some scary stories before I walk all of them home before it is too dark outside." He explains, as the boy's excitement was somewhat adorable. "You can try some costumes as well if you want?"

"Is that really ok?" Syaoran asks, as the priest hands them a box of clothes for teenagers and up. "You prepared this for us?"

"I thought you might come, so it would be bad if you felt left out." He laughs, as he smiles to the older men. "I were unsure about your sizes, so there are a few to pick from in different sizes."

"Hyu, thanks for taking care of us." Fay cheers, as he starts looking through it, smirking as he found something he wanted to see Kurogane in. "Kuro-wanko. Try these!"

Kurogane looks confused down at the mage, as he puts a hair band on him, with black dog-ears on. With great attention to details, the mage starts fluffing his hair up a little, until the hairband is hidden under his hair. Perfect! "If that is what I think it is, I will offer you to the ghosts."

"But Kuro-wan wan looks so cute!" Fay cheers, as the furious Kurogane starts chasing him around, the kids cheering for Fay. "No! Run away! The werewolf is going to get us!"

"I am not!" Kurogane yells furious, beat red as the kids started running from him as well. "I am not a dog!"

Fay laughs, and he felt quite pleased over himself, as the growling Kurogane started chasing the kids, that all laughed and had the time of their lives. He skips back to the box and starts pulling out some of the clothes he felt like he would fit. Perfect! Even some fake fangs he could use! He could be a vampire, since he was such a gentleman. Then Kurogane could keep being a wolf man, since he seemed popular as one already. Then Syaoran could be a really adorable and nice ghost!

Syaoran looks nervous over at Fay, which were motioning for him to come closer. "Will this fit you?" The youth gives a cry as a big ghost costume was dumped on him, before Fay helps him get his arms through it, and soon he tries to move in it. "Perfect! Now let us just use some of these bandages for an added effect!"

He cries out, as Fay starts twirling him in, the eager Mokona joining, as it looked fun, before Fay puts a witch hat on it. "Yay! Mokona and Syaoran looks really cute!"

"And then it is daddy's turn!" The mage cheers, as he grabs the confused Ninja, and as the kids watches confused, the blonde pulls the struggling man into one of the small side rooms, and they can hear a lot of funny words, as it sounded like the mage were personally helping the angry man get dressed. The kids didn't think much of this, as they thought Fay was a woman, because they kept saying mommy and daddy all the time.

Syaoran looks confused down, as one of the girls came over to him, and pulled at his bandages to get his attention. "Your parents are really nice, but weird. I wish my parents could be as funny as yours!"

He gets forth a thank you, as he can hear Fay give a scream as Kurogane had gotten enough and decided to pay the mage back. It sounded like suddenly being stripped in this weather might be a little cold. "Uhu, Daddy is being so bold." Mokona snickers, as Syaoran laughs gently. Now and again, it was weird to travel with two older men that had a lot of chemistry they were somehow oblivious to, but he was cheering them on.

Soon the two of them comes out again, Fay whimpering as Kurogane had hit him hard on the head in the end. They were both dressed in a gentlemanly fashion, but while Fay had a tail coat with an orange lining, Kurogane had a formal suit with a red bowtie, together with a black cape with red lining. He also still wore the wolf ears, as Fay had not let him take them off. Fay also had a pair of fangs, and he felt quite pleased over his vampire costume, as the excited kids were flocking around them now, all dressed up as well.

"Well, now that we are all ready, let us start the stories!" father Thomas cheers, and the kids flock around the priest as he sat down in a chair by the altar. Fay has to hide a little laughter, as he saw that Syaoran ran over to join as well.

Then, with a low voice, the priest starts his stories, and even Kurogane starts listening, as the guy had an ability to suck you in with his passion for what he was talking about.

According to the legends, one night each year, the 31st day in the 10th month, the dead was allowed to roam free.

Because all of the stories written down from the old days had been destroyed through the years, most of the old ways had been lost as well, so what the priest knew, was from traditions handed down in his family. If you dressed up as one of them, you would be able to join their parade, and if you got candy from the party and brought back with you, it was supposed to mean good luck for you the year to come.

"But you know, since you aren't allowed to go to the party, I have fixed it so you all get candy anyway." The priest chuckles and motions for Fay and Kurogane to come and help him with some small bags he had been hiding behind the altar. "Each of these small bags has a pumpkin lantern, and lots of candy for each of you! Therefore, when we go home, we make a line and everyone light their lanterns! Then when you eat the candy tomorrow, it means good luck for next year!"

The kids all cheers out as Fay and Kurogane starts helping the priest handing it out, and even Kurogane's sour face softens a little, as anyone doing this for the kids couldn't be all that bad. However, his sour face returns, as the priest stood talking with Fay about something. Shit, now he was pissed again. Why did he feel like some was making a move on his territory?

"Ok! Now we are going to tell scary stories! And then we are going on a small parade before dark!" The kids all cheers out, and as they listen to the quite child friendly ghost stories, they start sharing the candy with each other, holding the small glowing lanterns as the eager Mokona had gotten the mission of lighting them all. For now, the priest and kids had accepted that Mokona was a nice spirit that Fay had tamed.

Soon the evening had passed, and the small follow moved to get all the kids home, each kid looking tired, but excited over the fun evening, and soon the travelers are left with the priest, that smiled as he handed each of them a small candy bag too. "For helping out, I thought I would end up doing this alone."

"How did you get all the candy?" Syaoran asks, as they walk back to where the priest lived, as it was better for them to follow him home, and then go home together.

"I have done some extra work on the side this year, so I could afford getting them some candy for this night. I like the old tales more than the new ones and I would hate for such stories to die out, so I spread them on. Some extra work is nothing compared to that." He chuckles, as he smiles to Syaoran. "I hope the party was as you had expected?"

"It was even better! Thank you for inviting us, father Thomas!" Syaoran bows thankful. "We will give these clothes back to you tomorrow."

"Just put them into the box again in the church tomorrow. Less people will start wondering then." He laughs, before he waves them off. "Have a happy Halloween everyone!"

"Happy Halloween!" Fay, Syaoran and Mokona cheers back, as Kurogane just grunts, happy he was away from the guy now. Not as happy to understand that they probably had to wear the costumes for the supposedly party of the dead as well.

"Why did I have to be a wolf man? Is that even a thing?" Kurogane complains, as he were following the eager Syaoran, that were making all the notes he could in the light from the lantern that Fay held up for him. Mommy was so proud of their little scholar.

"Ah, your country don't have werewolves Kurogane-san?" Syaoran asks, as he could remember hearing about it in his childhood before he left for Clow. "In the stories I have heard, it is more a man that is cursed to turn into either wolf or a half wolf at full moon nights."

"Really? In Ceres, it is more like a wolf that takes on human form when it gets powerful enough. I remember a fairy tale about a wolf that fell in love with the princess. He saved her in a snowstorm and her guards picked her up a week later. She brought him along as her new guard, and after living in her shadow and protecting her for decades, he started longing to be her King one day. In the start, he could only come to her in human form at night, and slowly they fell in love. Nevertheless, because he was a wolf, he could never be her King. The stories said she never had a King, just an old grey wolf by her side, and her children were the strongest royal line the land had ever seen." Fay explains.

"Does that mean your King was a descendant?" Kurogane asks, as he were happy his country didn't have so many weird stories as this guy's countries.

"Yeah, King Ashura was said to be a direct descendant! It is why he kept telling me the story." Fay chuckles. "It is also said it was one of the reasons the family was suffering from insanity. They were strong humans, but with impure blood."

"I have a feeling we are all going to have hundreds of different versions of each and every scary creature." Kurogane complains, as he can see the party table in the distance, and the sun was soon gone over the horizon. "Where do you want us to hide?"

"Ah, over behind those trees." The adults complies, and soon they all stand behind a row of trees, waiting to see if anything would happen. "So, I haven't really thought about it, but what do we do if anything shows up?"

"Well, we can try and make contact? We are dressed up and everything." Fay laughs, as he grins to show his teeth. A sense of worry suddenly passes over his face, before he just keeps smiling. There was no reason to panic the others. He would pull Kurogane to the side and test it later. "And if they try to attack us, we just fight free. Fists and kicks might not work, but my magic and Kuro-tan's sword should do the trick!"

"Ah! Mokona can eat them too!" Mokona cheers, looking quite proud over itself. "If other Mokona can do it, Mokona can too!"

"It is so nice of Mokona to keep us safe!" Fay cheers, but gives a whimper as Kurogane gagged him, before he points at something inside the forest.

The moon was out now, and illuminated the clearing in front of the forest, where a thick mist had gathered. However, soon they also saw what Kurogane had seen, as fleeting lights seemed to come out of the darkness, and in no time, a lively parade left the forest. The mist followed the progression, as it moved joyfully towards the party table, music and songs following them as it looked like an actual joyful event. The only thing that made you think it might not be so, was the grotesque creatures that was walking in this parade.

Adults, children and old people, even some creatures they were unable to categorize made their way down the street. Some were ghosts, while some looked like beasts or fantasy creatures. Everything from demons to animals walking on two legs and wearing clothes.

"It… It really is a party of the dead." Syaoran stammers, as he watches amazed, as a dark yet festive tune took over the night. Everyone was singing and dancing along, while some creatures among them walked with instruments. "Ah, I can tell Sakura I saw ghosts too." A weak smile on his lips, as he knew the princess often believed no one but Yukito believed her when she talked about ghosts. Now he could say he had seen them as well.

"Come on, let us sneak in." Fay grabs the confused Syaoran, who is about to panic over the thought of how dangerous it could be, Kurogane also tries to complain, but Fay had already pulled them into the follow, and both of them looks confused as they didn't seem to have been discovered. "See? I think the old stories might be true, the living and the dead could both enjoy this night."

"Mokona is a cute witch!" Mokona cheers, and jumps around as it already was a weird creature and felt right at home with some small goblins that were dancing around.

"This is just weird." Kurogane groans, as he were sure to keep the kid from running off as he were trying to make some sketches of some of the creatures that he had no idea what was. "And how did you know it would work?"

"Well…" Fay makes sure that Syaoran were busy with Mokona, before he grabs the confused Kurogane's wolf ears, and he has to keep from laughing over the confused twitches that moves through the other man. "I were right! It wasn't just my fangs."

"You bastard…" Kurogane growls, before he lets out a weird dog like whimper as the mage rubbed his ears with an amused laugh.

"Kuro-wanko sounds like a tame little doggy!"

"I'll kill you mage." Kurogane growls, but his body kept twitching weirdly each time the mage rubbed his ears or brushed his hair in any way. Soon he turns beat red, as the curious mage had looked at something moving behind him, and gives a laugh as he sees the newly grown tail wag like crazy. "We are not letting the kid know about this!"

"Oho? That Kuro-tan is all tame and…" He starts, but Kurogane gags him again, as he hides his tail under his cape, before the kid came over to them again. "Are you having fun Syaoran-kun?"

"Yeah! I'm asking about what each of them are! One of the ones over there is a swamp creature! I have never heard about something like that before!"

"Ah, I think there is a weird creature over there too." Fay cheers and points at the front, and the eager boy runs off again with Mokona, not really noticing how he had turned a little see through. "You think he is going to notice at all?"

"Not really, I think he is lost to us now." Kurogane sighs, before he tenses, as the mage were eagerly rubbing his ears again. "Will you cut that out?!"

"But Kuro-myu looks so cute!" He laughs, before the current wolf man smashes his hand hard on the top of his head. "Ah! Ow… it hurts! Kuro-sama!"

"Are you going to be really nice for this night?" He grins, as he roughs his hair up hard. "And don't rub my ears like that, it feels weird."

The vampire mage fumes as his fun had been denied, but he keeps walking beside him as they continue down the street. "Kuro-sama is no fun… and here I just wanted to cuddle with big doggy." Kurogane turns beat red as he glares at the grinning mage. "Maybe get you a pet collar… and gah!"

A new hit on the head, the mage almost in tears before Kurogane lets him go again, giving one last rap on the head as he noticed the blue eyes slowly changing into yellow. "This thing better be one night only, or we might have a problem."

"Well, I doubt it is something that will last." Fay laughs nervous, as that was indeed an interesting thought. "But don't worry Kuro-tama, if we don't change back… I will take care of you. I'll be your owner!"

"I'll fucking kill you!" The ninja pulls out his sword, before he starts chasing after the laughing mage, that runs up ahead to escape him. Cheers follows their chase, as it seemed like the other creatures just saw it as entertainment. "Stand still so I can hit you!"

"Wah! Kuro-daddy is so violent!" He cheers, as he avoids some forest nymphs gracefully, taking the time to kiss their hands before he dodge an attack. "Tyrant!"

"Stop running you bastard! And don't sexually harass people!" Kurogane growls, as he suddenly made a leap towards one of the lamplights, and he kicks from it, flying fast towards his target, and grabbing the confused Fay hard by the collar of his jacket.

"Ah… I'm caught." Fay stammers, as that usually didn't happen. It might not have been smart to pick on a werewolf ninja. "Aha, puppy got so excited." Kurogane quickly hides his tail again, as his defense hit in and he could sense Mokona coming bouncing to see what was going on.

"You are having way too much fun with all this." Kurogane growls, before he lets the laughing mage go. He had no idea how this sudden change thing worked, but if it lasted longer than this night, he would just hope the mage could feed only from him. The thought of the idiot even wanting to drink from anyone else was unlikely.

"Well, it should be only for the night, so we should all just have fun." He laughs, as he were tossing some spells with the excited Mokona, that had just found out it was a witch now. Soon they arrive at the table, and while those that could eat human food sat down to dine, the others saw to some sort of entertainment. Some played music, some sang, and some others were dancing.

"This party is really fun!" Mokona cheers, as it jumps excited to sit with Syaoran, which also looked like he was having the time of his life. "Mokona is the cutest witch in the world!"

"Yes you are." Fay chuckles, as he had made Mokona a small wand with some of his magic. Seeing Mokona so happy warmed his heart.

"Mokona will help entertain!" It cheers, before it starts bouncing around, sending bright glowing stars everywhere over the table, everyone cheering the small creature on as well. No matter of how they had gotten into this, it seemed like they were beyond welcome to this party. While mostly everyone seemed to be the same rank, two creatures seemed to have the high seat. One was a beautiful woman, who would sing solo now and again, and leave the entire party silent by her beautiful voice. Fay didn't really know what sort of creature she was, but since he sensed some sort of kinship, he guessed she was some sort of vampire.

The other was a man, which sat on the other side of the table. They had also noticed that while she went in the front of the procession, he had walked all the way in the back. He was sort of the complete opposite of the woman, as she was as light as he was dark. While she had bright white hair and almost white skin, he had deep black hair, and tanned skin. He also had a big pair of horns, which at least showed that he was a demon. It was somewhat weird, but neither of them seemed to speak to the other, but they kept their eyes on each other the entire night.

The party seemed endless, but in the end, it seemed to break up, as the food was eaten, and as the demon got to his feet, the procession starts again. He in the front this time, and the lady in the back, as all the creatures disappeared back into the forest, the tunes seeming a little sadder now.

"Now, that was a real experience wasn't it?" Fay laughs, as they had snuck off as the followed moved past their house, and gotten safe back into their house. "Now, let us enjoy some night snacks, and I'll get us the alcohol."

The ninja suddenly seemed quite content again, as he slumps down in the sofa, and waits for the mage to make up for the entire racket he had made him go through that day. Fay was a real handful, but he would usually make it up again to him. Soon all of them, expect from the eager Mokona, had changed out of their costumes again, and as Kurogane slipped on a hakama he always kept with him, Fay changed into a long night gown that seemed too big for him. It might be a more womanly night attire, but he had found that it was comfortable to sleep in. Syaoran got on a set of pajamas, which had small dogs on them. It had been a gift from Fay, and he had been unable to say no to it.

Fay soon sets their living room table, as they had put the lanterns up as light, and just enjoyed the distant song from the parade as they enjoy the calm and late night snack. While traveling, moments like this was important too. Adventures, exploring and just enjoying being together with treasured people.

The mage knew they never talked much about it, but he had a feeling that the ninja felt the same as him. That even without their loved ones close, these calm moments in between the fights, might be of the happiest in their adult lives.

* * *

"Ah, I'm sorry if I woke you Fay, I just wanted to show you this!" The eager mage whispers to what seemed like a mirror image of himself, but in truth was a communication mirror he had gotten in one of the worlds after they had been in the alternate Valeria. "Look at Kuro-wanko! Isn't he cute?!"

He moves the mirror up to allow his twin to see what he meant, as the ninja had fallen safely asleep, nuzzling his head into the mage's lap as he had scratched him behind the ears until he had removed all guards. "Is that ears? What happened Yuui? And your eyes?"

"Aha, we are in a funny world right now, and because of some stuff, we changed into the costumes we wore, and Kuro-sama is a wolf man." He moves the mirror down to show the still wagging tail. "Isn't he adorable?"

"Won't he get mad if he wakes up?" The crown prince stammers, as he were just waiting for the day Syaoran would have to call him and tell him his brother had gotten a real beating.

"Nah, he is so tame. He got drowsy when I played with his ears, and then he fell asleep on my lap before he even realized what he had done." A smirk. "I regret not having one of the machines that lets you take pictures and print them."

"Might be for the best Yuui…" He sighs defeated. His twin was a real menace to the poor Kurogane. "But what did you become?"

"Ah, I dressed as a vampire, so I at least became something I am used to. Mokona was a cute witch, and Syaoran a cute ghost! It was amazing Fay! We were able to sneak into a follow of the dead, and joined in on their party! It was unlike anything I have ever seen before." Excitement in the other twin's eyes as well now, as Fay kept telling him just what they had seen and experienced.

There was little chance for them to visit that world many times, since it was an alternate version of another world that was reality for one of them. However, he had started having these conversations with this alive version of his twin. In the start, he had done it because he wanted to just feel like he wasn't alone, but as they kept talking, and sharing their stories, all barriers slowly faded, and they would act like any other twins now. The mage had also noticed that his brother hadn't seen much in the world, so he would share all their amazing adventures with him, and if there was something he found he felt like he would like, he sent it to him. Either he did it himself if his magic was on top, or he would ask Mokona to send it, like it did for gifts to Sakura from Syaoran.

A tired moan from Kurogane startles the twins, and Fay blushes, as the ninja moves around on his lap, and lays his arm gently around his waist.

"I imagine Kurogane-san has to look really adorable when he is sleeping." Yuui chuckles, as he looks at his blushing brother's face.

"He does." A warm smile on the vampire's face, as he kisses the side of the mirror gently. "But when he is this cute, it is for my eyes only."

"Aw, no fair." Yuui complains, before the connection is broken, and Fay leans back in the sofa, laying down to get some sleep as he keeps brushing the peacefully sleeping Kurogane's hair loving. He had a feeling Kurogane would yell a lot the day after, and blame this weird position on him, but right now, he really didn't mind the consequences, as they both fell peacefully asleep together.

* * *

"So bold!" Is the first thing the ninja heard the next morning, as he gives a tired groan. He had expected to sleep in because of the long night, but he felt like he hadn't slept as long as he wanted. "Ah! Don't worry Syaoran! One of Mokona's talents is to take pictures!"

A weird click sound and a bright light finally gets him up, but before he can sit up, he finds himself constricted. In panic, he looks around, soon understanding that he was held by the mage, and that he in turn hugged hard unto him. "White bun! What the hell did you mean with pictures?!"

"… nothing…" Mokona quickly swallows the camera again, smiling innocently to the furious Kurogane, that wanted to get up, but the mage looked so tired. In addition, he looked peaceful. "Did Kurogane hug unto Fay in his sleep maybe?"

"We are not talking more about this!" Kurogane yells, as both bun and kid were looking confused at him now. "What?!"

"Y… your ears are still…" Syaoran stammers, before he comes over, and pulls at his ears. Kurogane is about to tell him to cut it out, but stops, as he noticed it as well: He were still a wolf.

Kurogane sits quickly up now, and don't care as he woke the tired mage, who yawns big, showing off the fangs that were still there. "Kuro-tama is so noisy in the morning." He looks confused at the furious Kurogane, which were moving in circles now, looking like he was chasing his tail. "Aha, Kuro-wanko is still a doggie."

"I feel like this is still your fault mage!" Kurogane growls, as he face palms himself, trying to calm down as Fay laughed nervous.

"I am innocent Kuro-sama. I have been asleep the same time as you." He laughs, before he looks over at the nervous Syaoran, which were out of his costume. "Ah, Syaoran-kun, you seem to be back to normal."

"Ah! But Syaoran! Didn't it seem like no one saw you?!" Mokona asks in terror, as the youth turns pale. That was true. They had been out to hand their costumes back, but had felt like no one had noticed them at all. "Maybe Syaoran is a ghost still?"

"Kid, catch this." Kurogane grabs a pillow, and throws it at him, but it didn't pass through him as they expected, instead the kid stumbles over. "He seems to be ok."

"Syaoran-kun, come over here." Fay sighs, as he doubted Kurogane's way of parenting was a good one. Syaoran comes over to the tired looking mage, and lets him grab his wrist. "No pulse, so I guess you are a ghost still…"

"Ah, but why didn't we change back?" Mokona asks worried, as it jumps on top of the worried Syaoran's head. "What if we don't change back at all?!"

"I doubt something like that could happen." Fay laughs, as he hugs Mokona gently. "But I wonder if this has anything to do with the story saying people won't come back when they go out at night. Maybe they just couldn't return?"

"It is that damned priests' fault isn't it?" Kurogane groans, as he walks over to open the curtains, but as he were about to tie them up, a cry from Syaoran alerts him that something is wrong.

"Close the curtains again!" Syaoran yells in panic, as he were trying to cover the shocked Fay, who was trying to keep a scream in as his skin had started burning from the sunlight. Kurogane closes the curtains again before he runs over to see what had happened. "Ah, in some vampire legends… the vampires can't be out in sunlight…"

"S… so… since we are in this world, the vampire change is set to this world's sort of vampire?" Kurogane asks, as he on reflex had grabbed unto Fay, and he holds gently unto him as the horrible burns on his face healed slowly.

"Fay. Are you ok?" Mokona sobs worried, as it pats him gently on the head.

"It… it just came as a shock." He forces on a smile to the worried kids, as his face had finally healed up. For just a second, it had felt like someone had either burned his face with a torch, or poured acid at him. "Wah. Does this mean I have to hide in the darkness until the sun is down?"

"If you react like that just from an open window so." Kurogane sighs relieved, as he understood his companion was better again. However, soon he realizes the position they were in, and both of them pulls away from each other. "I'll… take the kid and find the priest. You keep away from the sun, and let no one in."

"I feel like I am grounded." Fay pouts, as he sits down in the sofa, fuming with a pillow on his lap as he tried to look as mad as possible. It did sadly not work on Kurogane, which tosses a blanket over at him. "Kuro-myu?"

"You still look tired. Sleep now so you are rested in case we find out what to do."

"Not tired…" He complains, before he starts drifting off, soon snoring content, as Kurogane and Syaoran quickly put up some extra blankets around the windows just to be safe.

Then the tired Kurogane puts on a hat, growling pissed, as it somehow felt weird to keep his ears hidden. He also had a growing need to keep out of the sun, and run back inside to get scratches from the mage, something that felt extremely wrong! He really needed to return to normal soon, or he might end up doing something stupid.

* * *

"The priest is away?" Kurogane asks confused, as they had come to the church, and found that many of the village's adults had gathered there as well. He rather felt sorry for Syaoran though, as it seemed like no one could see him. "And why is there a lynching mob here?"

He meets the eyes of the mayor, which just gives a glare at the traveler. While they had been allowed to live there, the villagers themselves had never seemed eager to have them there. On the other hand, it might just have been him. Thinking over it, everyone had seemed a little nervous of him. He had heard someone whisper about his unnatural eyes. He was born with it, but he still had red eyes. Therefore, a superstitious village naturally had to suspect him of something.

"We found out that the priest has been performing some weird ritual with the children." One of the women of the town whispers, as she explains to Kurogane about finding the lantern outside the house, and that her daughter had worn a costume and eating candy the entire day. It also sounded like some of the kids had disappeared, so naturally the village was in panic.

Kurogane looks over at the worried Syaoran, and gives him a sign that it was ok for him to check it out. If they had changed from using the costumes, maybe the kids had as well. Moreover, he could remember that some of them had dressed up as ghosts too, as they had wanted to be like Syaoran. As the youth runs off to check the houses, Kurogane stands back with the mob, that were starting to wonder if the priest hadn't been talking a lot to the travelers the day before.

"Did the priest tell you anything about this?" The mayor, Lord Bennet asks, as he keeps glaring at Kurogane. While most of the villagers would lower their gaze before him, this man would never avoid his gaze. He had also noticed that most of the villagers would avoid the mayor's gaze as well.

"He didn't. We are only travelers. There is no reason for him to make us his confidants if he did actually do something." Kurogane snorts, as he decided against all his instincts to beat his face in, to actually act nice now. They would easily win in a fight any other day, but right now, they couldn't risk the mage entering a full sunlight battle. He might actually burn up. "But I will tell you if we find him."

The mayor nods thankful, as he watches the man walk off again, doing his best to keep his tail well-hidden up his sweater. This world was weird and he hated it so far.

"Kurogane-san!" He turns, looking at the worried Syaoran that came running, some of the kids coming after him, all seeming see-through in the bright sunlight.

"Was it like we feared?" Kurogane asks, trying his best to not let anyone see him talk to what had to appear to them as nothing.

"Yes, the kids have all gone through the same as us. They woke up this morning and no one but the other kids could see them. They all got together and hid in their small play house and hoped it was just a nightmare." Syaoran explains, as the kids all clutched hard to him, happy that someone had been able to see them. "But we really need to find out what to do soon, so far no parents have been able to find out what has happened, but if any of the ones that didn't turn into ghosts are found out… I don't know what might happen."

Kurogane motions for them to take it back to the house and the kids all follows him. When they are back inside, he locks the door, before all the kids' starts finding places to sit, all sobbing.

"Don't worry, we will find out what to do." Kurogane whispers, as he pants one of the crying girls on the head, and she sniffles a little, before she nods, looking in awe at the adult that had seemed scary before. However, he looked funny when he was a wolf-man. He also had a really warm smile.

Kurogane looks startled, as the kids, all runs over to him and hugs hard unto him. He looks confused at Syaoran, who just shrugs, looking equally shocked. Thinking over it, Kurogane did have a natural fatherly side. Iit was just that he knew he would hit him hard if he pointed it out. "Ok, for now, I think it is best if we keep all you kids safe away from the adults… does anyone of you know what the other kids changed into?"

"Ah! I know!" One of the girls cheers, as she raises her hand excited. "We are small ghosts, and then Sarah is a witch, Lena and Eliza too! And Erik and Benny are wolf boys!"

"No one else than that?" Kurogane asks, and she nods proudly over knowing it all. "Good, then I have an important task for you. Get everyone together, and hide the safest place you can. Keep together, and don't trust anyone else than each other and the ones in this room, ok?"

"Yeah!" She cheers, before she runs over to the other kids, and they start planning on what to do. "Mister Kurogane! We will hide in a secret base under the club house that only we know about!"

Kurogane pats her approving on the head, and she beams with pride. Maybe the big man wasn't so scary anyway, he felt really kind suddenly, and his tail and ears were too cute! Soon the kids are off again, and Kurogane sends Mokona and Syaoran with them just to be safe, as he decided to wait for darkness to start looking for any answer to all of this. What he could think to do, was to try to talk to the priest if they could find him, or somehow get in contact with the creatures of the woods. He might be just a human normally, but he was quite sure in his own demon slaying powers and the mage's magic to protect them.

The wolf ninja is sure to lock the door, before he returns inside, and he gets a shower before he walks to see how Fay was. A gentle tap on the head and Fay opens his eyes tired, looking at the worried ninja. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't feel any pain right now, but I just feel like finding a dark and tight space to sleep until it is night again." He laughs nervous, as he sits slowly up. "How are you feeling? I hope you haven't felt a need to mark any territory yet?"

"… I came close to it in the church." He complains, and Fay chuckles gently, as he wasn't sure if he meant it, or had tried on a joke to cheer him up. "It seems the priest has made a runner, and the kids suffered the same as us. Syaoran is helping them find a place to hide out until we fix it."

"It sounds better than the village forming a lynching mob." Fay stammers, as he felt sorry for the kids. "Yet, I don't feel like Father Thomas had any evil intentions. He seemed like he wanted the children to have fun."

"If there is no way to reverse this, he basically killed off all the children in the town." Kurogane snorts, as he sits down beside the tired vampire, while he dries his hair off.

"This really don't feel permanent, but there has to be some really strong magic." Fay point out, as he leans over and helps the confused Kurogane dry his hair. A grin on his lips as he starts rubbing the ears again. This was so fun! "Kuro-doggy is too fun thought! Who is a good doggy!?"

On reflex, he starts scratching the confused ninja behind the ears, and as the mage just waits for him to retaliate, the ninja shocks him. Overcome with instinct, and weirdly excited from the cuddling, he finds himself licking over the vampire's face.

"Ah! K… Ku… Kuro…" Shock on the mage's face, as he suddenly pulls away, beat red as he tries to stutter forth anything right now. That had almost been a k…ki… kiss hadn't it?! "I'm sorry… I'll stop teasing you about this. So… let us just pretend this never happened."

Nervous yellow eyes looks into quite hungry looking red, as Fay finds himself pushed down in the sofa. Wah, why did Kuro-wanko sort of look predatory? Had he pushed his luck too far with making fun of him while he was an actual wolf? "Kuro-wa… Mmm!"

Fay clutches hard to Kurogane's shirt, as the ninja had closed the space between them, and kissed him hard. Ah, what was going on? Was it some sort of alpha male instinct wolf men had, but it still made no reason for him to be possessive of another male was there?

Still, Kurogane was a wonderful kisser, even if he probably wasn't himself right now, and even if he tried to fight it, Fay is unable to stop himself from kissing back. Soft moans escapes the mage, as he feels his guard crumble down, all while he pulls the almost growling Kurogane closer.

Then the sound of ripping clothes brings the mage back to his sense, as Kurogane's hands had turned into claws, and he had torn down the front of his companions' nightclothes. "Mm! Ah! Kurogane! Wake up!"

The wolf tenses, as he starts blinking confused. Ah? What had he been doing? He could remember wanting to tear the mage apart over talking to him like he were a dog, then he had sort of lost track of things.

"I'm saved…" He sighs relived, as Kurogane looks down at him, looking from his bruised lips, to the torn clothes.

"Hey…. What the hell was I doing?" Kurogane stammers, as he moves quickly back before he could do anything else stupid.

"Kuro-wanko tried to eat me… in more ways than one." A sly smirk over his double meaning, as Kurogane turns beat red. What had happened had been serious, and the fact that he lost all control was even worse. However, if Fay changed how he was towards Kurogane, he knew it would hurt Kurogane even more, and probably make him loath his actions. If he played it down now, Kurogane didn't have to know how terrified he had been.

"I… I didn't mean to… I…" Fay gives a chuckle, as it looked like the poor ninja would blow his head off from the steam building up. Wow, this was actually cute wasn't it? Kurogane had an innocent side didn't he?

"It is ok! Big kitty forgives big doggy!" Fay cheers, before he pulls the stuttering Kurogane closer again, and just hugs unto him. "But blushing Kuro-tan was so cute! Could it be that… Kuro-sama is a…"

The door suddenly opens, and Fay gives a cry as Kurogane tosses him away from himself, in time as well, as the curious Mokona looks at them. Then it looks from the beat red Kurogane, to the waving Fay, that had the front of his pretty nightclothes torn down.

"Huhu." The white bun snickers, as it turns in the door, running off to find Syaoran.

"What just happened?" Kurogane growls, as he walks to get the mage a change of clothes.

"I think Mokona just went to tell Syaoran that mommy and daddy is getting along…" Fay sighs, as he starts getting his broken nightgown off. He would just have to mend it when they had time. "Kuro-tan better pay for sewing equipment later! This was my treasured nightgown!"

"I'll get you a needle and some thread." Kurogane complies, as he didn't feel like he could say anything else now. He had messed up, and didn't deserve more. He didn't want to tell the mage he was thankful for how he handled it though. If he had panicked or looked afraid of him, he had no idea how he would have been able to handle it. The mage was quite precious to him after all. Maybe more than he wanted to admit to himself. Even if he didn't know why, his hands always moved to protect him, or just to grab him, when he for one second thought he might fade for him. At this point in his life, he couldn't imagine a life without the idiot by his side. At times, he found himself thinking about what he would do the day when the mage might eventually return to his alternative world, and he would return to his original one.

Before they had found the alternate happy conclusion for Fay's family, he had actually been planning to offer him to share in his home world in the end. Just because a reality without him felt like it could not exist.

"Kuro-wanko? Are you there?" Fay looks a little worried, as he waves his hand in front of the silent man's face. "Kuro?"

"Ah… I'm ok. Here is a change of clothes for you." He hands the mage the clothes he had gotten, and Fay looks confused, as he pat him on the head. "I closed the curtains in the bathroom, you can get a bath too, and then we'll start looking for a way back to normal when it gets dark."

"Hey, Kuro-sama, how about we make a small deal?" Kurogane looks confused at him. "If you lose control again, I'll use my magic to seal you up until you cool down, and if I lose control, either give me some blood or hit me out?"

"I'll give you some blood." He sighs, as he felt suddenly relieved over having that safety blanket. "And don't hold back, if I might hurt others, just hit me out if you have to, I can take it."

"Kuro-tama can trust me." Fay cheers, before it is his turn to shock the ninja, as he suddenly removed the space between them, and kisses Kurogane gently on the lips, before he moves slowly back, giving a bright smile. "Now we are even, ok?"

Kurogane just blushes, as the mage skips to the bathroom, feeling quite proud over himself. One day he might try, as he knew Kurogane wouldn't stop any advances. He didn't know why he knew, but he did. Their connection had built over the years, and a bond stronger than just friends had been created, so when they were ready for it, they could cross the final line. Until then, just being together was good enough.

* * *

"Nothing happened like Mokona said Syaoran-kun. You don't have to be afraid." Fay laughs nervous, as it seemed the kid had run back in panic as Mokona had come jumping and said Kurogane were trying to eat Fay. The poor wolf were hiding in a corner, as he were trying to see how far Mokona could actually stretch in his grip. "I just got carried away with scratching his ears, and he sort of became a tame puppy for a few seconds, that is all."

"But the nightcl… gah! Wah! Kurogane stop! You are tearing Mokona in two!"

"As I said, it was nothing as bad as Mokona made it sound." Fay laughs nervous, as he wondered if Mokona would be ok right now. "How is the kids?"

"Ah, they are ok. They actually seem to be having a lot of fun. The girls that became witches are trying out spells and the ghosts are flying around. I think the two wolves ran off into the forest, but they seem to be ok…" Syaoran stammers, as he had no idea how to fix all this. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he had been at the church, and he had even helped some of the kids get the costumes on.

"That is good, let us treat this as an adventure as well." Fay pats the confused Syaoran on the head, before he brushes his cheek. "So far nothing wrong has really happened, and the kids are having fun. Let us keep seeing this as a new experience, ok?"

Syaoran nods, smiling, as he understood Fay had seen through him again. No matter what he did, one of the two adults would always understand what he was thinking. He wondered if he knew it because he was so alike his father, or because they had learned individually how to deal with him over the years now.

In the start, he had always believed the first one, that they saw him as his clone, and acted towards him according to that. Yet, after they had all found out his back-story, and that he was the son of his own clone, they had changed towards him. He was no longer the original version of their companion, but both their companions' precious son. Syaoran felt like the two of them would walk through fire if he needed them.

"Ah, the sun is starting to go down." The vampire cheers, as he could see the darkness approach outside. "Aha, it feels like I am about to go out and roam the night."

"Have you felt any bloodlust?" Mokona asks excited, as it had been able to escape Kurogane and jumps over to Fay, being sure to send off some sparkles with its new magic powers. "Your eyes are still yellow and all."

"Well, Kuro-sama does smell really nice." He almost sings, as he looks smirking at the ninja, which had been helping Syaoran pack some food for the kids that could eat. Kurogane tenses, as he suddenly felt like a predator was looking at him. "All the hot blood coursing through his body."

Syaoran starts panicking again, as it sounded and looked like Fay were planning on eating the ninja, that had on instinct moved towards the wall, feeling his tail twitch. The mage could be scary when he wanted as well. The time when he had not wanted his blood, he had forced him to drink it, and the time before he got his blood back he had just licked up some of the blood from his wounds, but now, it seemed he had some real hunger. Or was he just paying him back for losing control? Was that it?! Was the mage holding some grudge for the kiss? Or worse, was it because he had torn the nightgown?!

"Aha, just kidding!" Fay cheers, grinning as he looks away from the terrified wolf. He would be sure to pay Kurogane back again later when it was only the two of them. "Did you really think I would eat Kuro-Mi, Syaoran-kun?"

"Ah… no…" He stutters, as he tries to get forth an excuse, but as Fay pats him on the head again, he gives a smile instead. "I'm just worried the two of you might lose control, the worst thing I can do is pass through walls, Mokona could end up cursing something, but you two are more dangerous creatures. I just don't want any of you to get hurt."

"We will be fine. We have agreed that if one of us loses control, the other will take care of it. So if you find Kuro-muu tied up, you know he tried to eat me." Fay reassures, and Syaoran nods relived, as he understood the two adults had actually put some thought to it as well. "And if you find me tied up, Kuro-sama didn't want to give me some little sips of his blood again."

"If I tie you up you tried to take more than a little of my blood!" Kurogane growls, before he looks out of the window. "Come over here, we can check if you are ok now that the actual sun is down over the horizon."

Fay walks over to the window, as there was still some sunlight, but the sun had faded from view. Nervously he holds his hand up, and he sighs relived, as it didn't burn. "I think the light is ok, as long as the sun is not directly against me."

"Ok, just put this on too." Fay looks confused, as Kurogane tosses a robe over his head, tying it on as he pulls the hood on. "As long as there is no direct sunlight, you should be fine."

He nods, and pulls the robe better around himself as the four of them left the house again. Syaoran locks it up, and Mokona jumps up to hide under Fay's robe. "If Fay wants, Fay can taste of Mokona's blood!"

"Hm, but neither Mokona nor Syaoran-kun really smells that good, so I think I'm still bound to Kuro-sama. I can't drink blood from anyone else." Kurogane tries to hide that he felt a little relieved over that. At least then, he would be sure that he wouldn't go on a killing spree or something if he lost it to some sort of bloodlust. "Or maybe my taste is handsome men, and only they smell good too me? Would that work for cute girls too?"

Kurogane starts walking faster, looking grumpy all of a sudden. The mage chuckles gently for himself, as Kurogane were easy to read at times. He was really too adorable wasn't he?

* * *

They hadn't really ventured much into the forest since they had gotten there, so they didn't really know much about what was outside it. However, the kids had demanded to come along as well, and they were all skipping excited along with them now, using their lanterns to light up the road for them. They had had started to notice that the kids didn't seem really traumatized by this at all. They all seemed happy over this, and excited. The longer they went along, the less the kids seemed to miss their parents.

"How far in should we go?" Syaoran asks, as it was dark out now, and the moon would now and again peak through the thick fog. "It feels endless."

"Big brother Syaoran! Just a little longer!" One of the children cheers, as some of them flocked around Syaoran and starts to pull harder at his arm. "Father Thomas said that if we ever got lost in the forest, we should follow the moon!"

"Ah! Why would you listen to that guy?" Kurogane snorts, as he had found that the two wolf boys were running around his feet. Mokona had mocked him with saying he had become their pack leader. "People like that guy, that gives you free candy, is really shady, and the sort of guy your parents tells you to keep away from."

"Really?! But father Thomas is really nice! He always talks to all of us, and he don't treat us bad when we want to have fun." One of the wolf boys says, and Kurogane looks confused at the pair, that he had understood were twins. "The adults are always so mean, but he never is… you and Fay-san is really nice too!"

"What do you mean?" Kurogane stops walking, as he squat down before the two kids. "How does your parents treat you?"

"They keep yelling at us when we try to have fun… and when we do anything we get told it is bad. As long as we don't do what they want us to do, we are bad boys." The ninja sighs, before he pats both kids on the head. He felt like he were a magnet for twins.

"Having fun isn't wrong, as long as you aren't doing anything that will hurt yourself or others in some way. You are not doing anything bad." Kurogane snorts and both boys' looks confused at first, before they light up, and nods happy. As they continue to walk, they clutch to each their sleeve, feeling safe as they walked with the older werewolf.

"If we could pick we would want a cool daddy like Kurogane-san!" The kids' cheers, before they run to the front to the others, leaving the confused Kurogane with a laughing Fay.

"Kuro-tan is so popular. Just like when you were playing with Fay." He laughs gently, before he felt it was ok to talk more serious, as it was just the two of them again. "You noticed it as well?"

"All the kids seem to dislike the village, and the adults there." Kurogane whispers, as all the kids were running excited around the forest ahead of them, Mokona and Syaoran chasing them as they all laughed. "And they seem quite content how they are. They seemed shocked in the start, but now they seem like they have never been any different."

"When we find the priest, we should be sure to ask him about why he left the kids with instruction on how to find the way." Fay brushes some hair out of his face, as it was getting windy outside. "Also, I have started to notice that even if the village is free of magic, there is indeed lots of magic around here. It is almost overwhelming. This world is not a normal one."

"Shit, I don't like this world so far." Kurogane growls, as he keeps walking close to the mage, in case anything came from behind them. The last few steps, he had felt like there was someone watching them. "Do you sense it?"

"Yes, about 4 people behind us, and around 6 beside us." Fay chuckles, as he tries to see if he could use a nail attack as he had before, but is a little disappointed, as it didn't work. With a finger movement, he tests his magic, and he is relieved as he still had that. "Yay, I can kick ass."

"What does this world's vampire use to fight? Being blood suckers don't really sound like a good battle method." Kurogane points out, as he had noticed the lack of claws as well. "At least it seems my senses are keener like this. I am also faster."

"Hm, my senses have always been really good, and I still have my magic, so I am not really sure if so much has changed, just that I have more weaknesses." Fay points out, as he starts thinking over it as well now. "My sight during night is better when I think over it, but other things I haven't checked out yet."

"Will be interesting to find out." Kurogane chuckles, as he was ready to pull his sword out, while feeling the people watching them coming closer.

Suddenly everything happened at once, as the forms that seemed to have followed them pulled back, seeming to flee back to where they had come from. The next that happens, is that the mist around them fades, and they looks shocked around, as they found themselves in a bigger town. "Ah? Where is this?" Syaoran looks confused around, as the children all hid behind him.

"Well, at least we fit in." Fay laughs gently, as it slowly dawned on them that the people of this town was not human either. It was an old-fashioned town, but even with all sorts of creatures wandering the town, it looked cozy. Some walked together and talked about daily stuff, and some were window-shopping, as it seemed to be a busy shopping district. "Maybe this world is split into two? The human realm and this realm?"

"No matter what, we should send the kids back for now." Kurogane starts, but panics as he found that all the kids were running off into the town. "Ah! Come back here you brats!"

"AH, Kuro-mi, let them go, we will follow them." Fay stammers, as he grabs unto the clearly worried Kurogane's arm, and they follow the eager group of kids down the road. As they walked, they noticed that people came out to look at them, and some seemed excited to see the kids. "Don't they… sort of seem at home here?"

"That is ridiculous…" Kurogane starts, but soon the entire town seemed to have flocked around the kids, and to his shock, adults looking similar to them all came to pick them up, everyone in the town rejoicing.

"I wondered about that." Fay whispers, and the two others looks confused at him. "None of the children in that village looked like their parents. In addition, no adult seemed to have any love for them. They actually even seemed nervous of them."

"All the children were captured there after all."

They quickly turn, as the smiling priest waves to them. Fay reacts quickly, and grabs Kurogane before he could pummel the poor priest. "Change us the fuck back!"

"Ah, I didn't do anything." He stammers nervous, as he was thankful that the current vampire was having him covered right now. "You are world travelers, right?"

Kurogane stops struggling, as all of them look confused. "We have some now and again, last was another priest that kept asking about twin vampires. He searched the country a little before he left again."

"Ah, we might know the guy." Fay laughs nervous. "So, you are trying to say that in this world, this is the normal form? We have been in some worlds where we change to fit in, but it usually just involves eye colors."

"This world is taken over by nightwalkers. And for a peaceful existence, there are not really many humans left naturally." He explains, as he moves a little to the side so they wouldn't bother the celebration. "Somehow, the humans in that village has been able to make a shield where all of the supernatural powers are cancelled out, all but one night each year. Last night."

"But why don't it affect the adults then?"

"They didn't leave their houses. That is why I got you guys and the kids out to walk around a little." He laughs, a little nervous, as Kurogane still seemed like he wanted to kill him. "They seem to have lost the ability to get children, so in desperation they were able to lure in the children of this town for some years ago. Being affected by the shield, they started losing their identity and thought they had always lived in that village."

"How did you get in then? With no other humans in the world, how could they let you in?" Syaoran asks confused.

"Ah, I'm a demon that can possess people." He chuckles, as he changes form, and they all point at him.

"The leader demon from the party!"

"I see you remember me. My name is Ryder, and I am one of the Lords in this town. I were able to possess the priest this year, and used his body to get close to the kids." He explains, as he smiles to Fay. "I am thankful for you all following the children back here. I knew I would have to escape the night after since the villagers had started suspecting me."

"But you are saying that when we leave this world, we will return to normal?" Kurogane groans, as he just wanted to leave. He was happy the kids were all safe now, but he still felt used. "And if you plan on doing something like that again, to simply ask for help would help a lot more!"

"When you leave, you will return to how you were before you came here." He assures. "And you really didn't trust me, would you trust me if I asked you to kidnap the village children for me?"

"… no…" Kurogane growls, as he walks away from the demon and over to the two wolf kids, that were eagerly running around with three other kids, all looking alike. Maybe werewolves got born in litters? "So, you found your family?"

The two boys nods happy, as they look at their parents, which were currently thanking the confused Syaoran, who were trying to say he really hadn't done that much. "Are you going to stay here too mister Kurogane? I bet daddy would let you join the pack!"

Kurogane laughs gently, as he roughs their hair up. "I already have a pack, but thank you for asking."

"You have? But they aren't wolves."

"No, but they are my family, and we always fight and live together." They nod understanding, as they look from Kurogane's gaze, to the blonde he was looking at.

"Is Miss Fay Mister Kurogane's mate?" One of them asks curious, as most of the kids had decided that Fay was a man, but since his face was so cute, maybe he was a woman instead?

Kurogane glares at the kids, before he smirks. "No, but he is only mine." Both of the kids nods understanding, as not all of their kinds had mates. Some just had more partners, so they could get a bigger pack. "Come on, run to your family now." They nod happy, before they skip over to the rest of their brothers, all of them running excited around.

"Kuro-sama is so cute with kids!" Fay cheers, as the ninja turns red. Just how much had he heard? "Not father Thomas said we could live at the mansion for the time we are here, and he would be thankful if we helped out if any of the villagers decided to try catching the children again before then."

"Hmph, I bet you and the kid already agreed to it." He snorts, and Fay laughs nervous, before he starts getting a little hazy. Kurogane notices this, and catches him, as he seems to stumble over his side. "Hey, are you ok?"

"I think we need to ask for our own room…" Fay stammers, as he could feel his fangs grow more. He was getting so hungry, that his stomach twisted and turned. Kurogane smelled really nice right now, like the tastiest treat. "Mm.. ngh…"

Kurogane feels the panting Fay bite into the fabric of his shoulder to keep from biting him in public. Soon the mage starts gnawing, close to drooling as he felt his hunger grow. No good, he just needed a little taste. The ninja lays his arm around the panting mage, before he asks where they could sleep for the night, and the demon shows them the way as he noticed the vampire wasn't feeling well.

"Is Fay ok?" Mokona asks worried, as it jumps over to Kurogane.

"Of course he is. I think he is just a little tired from the burn still." Kurogane excuses, and Mokona nods, before jumping over to Syaoran again. "Be on your guard, and keep close until tomorrow."

They nod, as Kurogane pulls the panting Fay into the giant room they had gotten. However, he was not as happy to find it was only one bed. The curtains seemed to be safe, so at least they could rest in. "Kuro… I'm at my limit…" He looks down at the panting vampire, which were drooling into his shirt now, as he had bit hard into the collar. "Blood…"

Kurogane is about to move to sit, but the eager vampire jumped up, and both of them fall unto the bed. He is about to complain and tell the idiot to get his mind together, but lets out a gasp instead, as the nibbling moved up, and he can feel the sharp fangs puncture his rough neck. Then what follows is the excited pants and moans from the vampire, as he hugged hard unto him, sucking hungrily at the deep cuts.

The ninja hesitates, before he brushes the hair gently out of his face, looking into the glowing yellow eyes as he had an enticing, yet gone look in his eyes. Then he moves his hand down to his cheek, brushing it gently, and the mage blinks confused, before he returns to his senses. A weak smile on his lips, as he lays his hand over Kurogane's, kissing his palm gently. "Come here." Kurogane pulls him closer, and kisses him gently as he holds his arms possessive around him.

Fay kisses loving back, as he starts to slowly grind against the bigger man. Kurogane growls pleased as he repays the favor, enjoying all the whimpers and sounds escaping his companion. Neither of them were probably themselves right now. Fay was high on blood, and he was high on the desire to be alpha. However, he doubted any of them would really regret it later. They both really wanted this one day after all.

A happy whimper escapes the mage, as he felt the rough hands caress his chest, starting to pull his shirt off, before he leans a little up, and starts sucking at the petite nipples. The mage moves a little to sit on Kurogane's lap, and quickly pulls his shirt off before he starts kissing Kurogane hard. The ninja kisses passionate back, as he starts tearing his own shirt off, hugging unto the mage as neither of them wanted to end the kiss.

"Kuro-sama is an amazing kisser…" Fay pants, as Kurogane ended the kiss in the end, before trailing butterfly kisses down his neck.

"Shut up now." Kurogane whispers as he moves his hand to brush his cheek again, before cutting his finger open on the vampire's fangs, and he feels a new thrill, as the excited vampire starts sucking his fingers hard. Moaning and whimpering as the taste of the blood grew more and more amazing. He had wondered once if Kurogane's feelings was transferred with his blood, and right now, each drop filled him with even more passion.

They grind hard against each other, as Kurogane starts to rub the other's firm ass through the fabric of his clothes. Damn, he felt like he would burst. Taking in each of Fay's whimpers, moans, even the way his white skin started flushing in excitement each place Kurogane touched it, he felt as if he would drown in all the new sights the mage was giving him.

Fay gives a gentle chuckle, as he could feel that Kurogane were starting to feel quite confined while his excitement grew. With a light touch, the vampire starts opening the ninja's pants, smirking, as it was clear that he wasn't the only one of them that wanted this.

To repay the favor, Kurogane easily pull the mage out of his pants, and he holds him closer, as he rocks their bodies hard together. "Kuro-mu… I'm at my limit…"

"Me too." He pants, as he wraps one arm around him, while moving the other down, enjoying the whimper from the mage as he starts slipping a finger into him. Easily he prepares him, soon spreading him with three fingers, while the moaning Fay reach down, and start entwining his slender fingers around the pulsating dick.

A blush rises to his cheeks, as he had never done anything like this with a man before. It sort of seemed weird, and with any other man, even maybe wrong. However, no matter what, being with Kurogane could never make him feel dirty. Being held by Kurogane made him feel nothing but treasured, as the ninja would never let him go.

Kurogane lets out a pleased growl, as he felt the slender fingers work him impatiently. No good, he just wanted to ravish the mage now, he had a feeling his new wolf instincts might turn into a problem now, as he felt like he would pin the mage down and do him until neither of them could walk again.

"Kuro-sama is so hard…" The mage moans into his ear, as he tensed up each time he felt the fingers dig into him now. "Mm… I need you… I'm close to bursting…"

The fingers leaves him, and the mage is close to whining as he suddenly felt empty, but it is soon taken care of, as he first feels the pressure, before a burning pain spread from the seemingly too big object was pushed into him. "Damn… stop tensing up so much. I'll end up hurting you…"

He nods desperate, as he tries to relax at the unfamiliar intrusion. However, soon the pain fades, and he gives a breath-taken moan as they are finally completely connected. With their arms around each other, they shower each other in kisses, before Kurogane slowly starts to move. In a swift motion, he rocks his hips up, moving the mage to match his pushes as he was trying to get used to the tight sensation.

Fay cries softly at each push, as he starts getting used to the sensations as well, moving down to meet Kurogane's harder and harder thrusts. Gently Kurogane wraps his arm around Fay's waist to pull him closer, and as Fay hugs him hard to his chest, the ninja starts massaging the mage's need together with his own pushes.

"Kuro… I feel weird…" Fay sobs, as he started feeling overwhelmed by the growing pleasure that built inside him. Of course he had been with girls before, but that had felt nothing like this. "Hii!"

Kurogane tenses up a little, as his lover thrashed a little around on his lap. Feeling encouraged by seeing the mage start coming unhinged, he smirks before he kisses some drool of his lips. Then he is sure to keep pushing against the same spot, as it threw the strong mage completely off. The small whimpers he let out was like heaven, and he had never felt more content with hearing his name uttered, as the weak sobs the mage showered him with. "Kuro… Kuro…"

It took only a few more pushes, before both of them tensed, and Kurogane quickly kisses the wailing mage hard, to keep him from alerting the others. Fay strangles his cry into the kiss, as he could feel how Kurogane twitched inside him, leaving a real mess.

Kurogane pants tired, as they keep exchanging kisses, while he brushes the other's sweaty cheek affectionate. Then he leans closer, and whispers something to his partner, leaving him blushing before he kisses him again. Fay pouts, before he nuzzles against his chest, and with a tired smile, he whispers his answer.

"Me too, Kuro."

* * *

"Fay-san is keeping bed?" Syaoran asks worried, as they had gotten up early to look around in the town. "Ah, he still can't be out in the sun anyway…"

"He drank so much yesterday that he got a stomach ache today." Kurogane lies, as he could still remember the fuming mage blame him for losing some control in the end. After the first round, he might have lost some control to his new instinct, and the vampire had become the victim of it. Said vampire now had no ability to move up from the bed, as Kurogane had pounded him through the night. "It seems even vampires need to eat controlled."

"Are you ok then? Didn't he drink too much from you then?" Syaoran asks even more worried, as Kurogane did seem bothered by something, but also sort of pleased over something else. It was really hard to put your finger on.

"I'm ok. I'm a big guy. I doubt the guy could drink up half of my blood." He snorts, before he looks confused over at Mokona, which were smirking at him from on top of Syaoran's shoulder. "What?"

"Is 'Kuro' mommy's love name for daddy?" Mokona almost sings, and Syaoran just looks confused, as the beat red Kurogane grabs the white bun. "Daddy is so affectionate to mommy!"

"W… white bun… what do you want to keep it silent from the kid?" Kurogane stammers as he had escaped the even more confused Syaoran.

"Huhu, does Kurogane want a favor?" Mokona snickers, as Kurogane nods ashamed, but then the white bun shocks him, as it jumps up and gives him a small peck on the cheek. "Mokona won't say anything. Just be sure to be really nice and affectionate with Fay, ok? Mokona is happy for you two!"

Kurogane sighs, before he picks Mokona up and pats it gently on the head. He doubted the bun would tell on them, but he knew there would be a lot of teasing, and also a lot of picking on him. Not the mage at all, as he would probably play along with the bun.

It was just how their little family was, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Back in his room, the mage were whimpering, as he had been unable to lie on his back. He would make Kurogane spoil him later for all this! Maybe he would even make him fix their dinner for a week. Yeah! That sounded like a good punishment!

A sudden light from the corner of the bed, and he crawls over to grab the mirror from the pockets of his discarded pants. "Fay! Kuro-tango was mean to me!"

The confused twin looks at his sobbing brother, which were lying on his stomach, tucked into two thick blankets. The next thing he notices was that he had a bunch of horrible bite or suck marks from his shoulder and up his neck.

"D… did you tease him too much and he finally maimed you Yuui?" The tired twin asks a little worried, as he had waited for something like that to happen since the ninja had turned into a werewolf. He hadn't imagined him to be a tame wolf after all.

"Finally even?" Fay sobs, as he tucks himself better in. Even his own brother was being mean. "Fay is mean too… bu…"

He pouts big, as Yuui just laughed gently at his brother's mad face. "But why bite marks? Did he try to eat you? That sounds bad Yuui! You have to be careful!"

"Ahaha… no no, that isn't what happened." Fay laughs nervous, before he gives a big grin. "You see, last night, Kuro-sa... gah!"

A furious Kurogane rubs the now whimpering mage's hair merciless, as the worried Yuui watched them. "What are you telling people about me?"

"N… nothing…" He tries his cutest face, but as always, it was not effective on the stern ninja, as he grabs the mirror from him. "Ah! I were talking to Fay…"

"Sorry, he will call you back later." Kurogane says, actually sounding apologetic as between the twins, at least this one hadn't really done anything to anger him in his life.

"Ah, try to not hu…" Kurogane tosses the mirror gently down on the clothes on the floor again, before he grins at the form that had snuck and hidden under all the blankets now.

"So? What were you going to say?" Fay whimpers as Kurogane reaches into the blanket shield, and easily pulls him out by the arm, but then he blushes, as Kurogane kisses gently over some of the bite marks. The reason Fay needed to keep bed a little, was that before they healed, they would be a little hard to explain. Kurogane had already decided to make up with it again with letting the mage have his share of sake the next time they drank together.

"… Yuui and Fay share everything." He pouts, and whimpers as Kurogane hit him lightly on the head.

"Not everything can be shared." Kurogane sits down beside him, and tie him up inside the blankets again. "The white bun found out, I think he heard us last night. Not sure if the kid did as well, and is just pretending to not have."

Fay turns red again, as he glides into the darkness of his blankets. Maybe he would just remain in the room for a little while. "You just rest for today. The rest of us will try and figure out this place until we can leave again."

The blankets nods, and Kurogane chuckles lightly before he walks out of the room again, and the eager Mokona jumps in to take his place, as it wanted to plot new ways of picking on Kurogane with Fay. Kurogane himself had a feeling he really wouldn't be living this down. "Wah! Fay! You are covered in wounds!"

Yeah. This would be hard to live down. For some reason as well, the thing he wanted to do the most, was to just lie down and make Fay pet him. The faster they got out of this world, the better, or Fay would actually tame him.

* * *

Even if Kurogane had initially been quite suspicious of a town where only ghouls lived, he found himself starting to warm up to the people there. Besides the fact that they were far from normal humans, they all seemed twice as human as the people they had left in the village. Unlike that village, there was no talk about gods, nor was there any strict rules that everyone had to follow. Of course they couldn't kill each other, and it also seemed that while the vampires did need blood, they just fed from the creatures that had half human blood, like werewolves.

They all lived in harmony, without seeming to have any great danger besides the humans that had started kidnapping their children. The worst part about that was that it seemed like it had been going on for a long time.

It had started around 100 years ago now, but each summer, when the sunlight lasted longer, and the light was strongest, their children would start disappearing if they didn't keep an eye on them all of the time. Some children were saved early enough, and could return to their families like now, but sometimes, the children would stay in the village too long, and even when saved, they would never turn back to normal.

"Why haven't you just attacked the village?" Kurogane asks, as he didn't feel any pity with people that kidnapped children.

"Well, it is hard for us to get closer to it after all. Whatever is there, cancels out anything not human quite strongly." Ryder explains, as he were balancing a kid on each side of his lap, both of them looking like him. It seemed he had went to help both for being the leader of the town, and because he was a father himself, and lived with the fear that his children would be captured next. "But you can use magic can't you Fay-san? Did it get cancelled out in the village?" They all look at Fay, who had gotten help from Mokona to cover up the worst of the wounds, as they had been told that Werewolf bites healed slower, even on vampires.

"Ah, my magic was there all the time, I talked to Yuui in another world and everything." Fay explains, as he smiles. "Even now it is just the same as it was."

"Your magic has to be really strong, to not be affected by their shield at all." Ryder point out, as he keeps a baby from falling off his lap.

"I wonder if it is strong, or just that it isn't seen as anything bad by the shield." Fay laughs, as he looks curious at the children. "Where is their mother? I heard that you have a lot of children, but no wife."

He chuckles, as he had wondered when any of them would start asking about that. "I have a wife, but because of that village, we can never be together for more than one night of the year."

"How did that happen?" Mokona asks, as it jumps over to sit on the demon's head. "Being apart is really sad…"

"Julia and I grew up together in this town, and even as children we knew that one day, we would marry and be together forever." A warm smile on his lips, as he gives a gentle chuckle. It looked like he were remembering some happy memories. However, his smile soon faded. "Around 100 years ago, we married, but when the people of that village started kidnapping people, she was the first adult they were able to kidnap." Mokona looks horrified, and pats the man gently on the head as it started feeling bad for asking. "The mayor of the town had fallen in love with her, and thought she would like the children accept any story she was told once her powers faded. However, adults retained their memories, and she fought bravely. In the end, she were unable to get away, and I were unable to get there to save her in time. After many years being captured there, she made a run for it with the children that had been collected over the years. However, the ones that had been there the longest, together with her… were unable to come back."

"How? Is she still in the village?" Mokona asks, as it was close to tears now. It didn't like sad stories.

"No. Unable to return to being a demon, and not enough human to exist, she and the children all faded that night. But once a year, they return to that village, for the feast of Halloween." A warm smile on his face, as he bounces one of the babies.

"So that is why you like the holiday so much?" Syaoran asks, and the demon nods.

"It is the one day I can meet her, and it is also the one day the parents that lost their children in that town can meet them as well. Either they are still alive or not."

"Mokona don't like that village! It is mean to change people against their will!" Mokona sobs, as it starts bouncing around while fuming. "We should go and tell them to stop!"

"I don't think they will listen just like that." Kurogane complains, as he doubted someone that did things like that would listen to reason. The second you kidnapped a child, you were clearly beyond redemption. "But since everyone in that village were night creatures, just how could they all turn human in the start? It is confusing."

"It is more to do with the village than anything else. They all felt like they were outsiders. Some were too human and felt weak, and others just didn't fit in with our norms. What I heard was that they started praying to one of the old gods, and he granted them powers by protecting their town against anything that was not human. They must have offered up their own powers as sacrifice to this god."

"Old gods?" Syaoran asks confused, as he had thought they had just talked about one almighty god.

"It is sort of hard to explain." Ryder laughs nervous, as he tries to think of a good way to explain it. "Not as much gods anymore, but stories passed down about how the humans was eradicated. Of course, it is so long ago now, that it is hard to know what happened, but at the end of humanity, the old ones all returned to bring destruction and chaos. They easily found power in humans, and they needed humans to spread their word. In the end, most of humanity had faded, and the night walkers changed the last ones into nightwalkers as well, thus the old ones were unable to destroy the world itself. Even gods are powerless without anyone that believes in them after all."

"But, is it safe for that town to worship them then?" Mokona stammers, as it had let itself get caught by one of the babies and got bounced around. "Won't their powers grow?"

"We hope that as long as we can keep their numbers from growing, it won't get that bad. However, rumors tells of similar villages forming all over the world. In the sea continents, other forests and at the top of mountains. It is hard figuring out if it is dangerous or not, since we don't know if the old stories were really true. The old ones might just have been fairy tales to keep small night creatures away from what was even darker."

Mokona still looks worried over the thought of what would happen if a long dead god were to return and do what it wanted with that world, and Kurogane notices this, as he easily picks the white bun up and pats it on the head. "Even gods are powerless when you don't fear them."

"But Mokona is afraid…" It hiccups, as it hides against Kurogane's neck. "Where Mokona is from, the Japan with Yuuko's shop. Gods can be many. Each god has a shrine, and they get more and more powerful when people believe and pray to them. What if there are lots of people praying to the evil god, and it gets more and more powerful?!"

"Then I'll just defeat it." Mokona nods happy, as it felt a lot better now. If Kurogane said he would do something, he would do it! Because Kurogane never lied.

* * *

"You are really tense."

"Shut up…" The ninja groans, as he was trying to get some sleep.

"Really, really tense."

"I am not!" He turns to growl at the mage, but ends up tensing up more, as he felt the slender fingers move into his hair, and soon rub his tension gently away. Growls turns into some content whimpers, as he laid his head down on the mage's lap again, and just enjoyed the gentle caresses. Behind him, his tail wags, as he had a content look on his face.

"When we get away from here, I think I should start considering taking up massaging." Fay thinks aloud, as he enjoys the soft feeling of the ninja's hair. "You get so tense all the time after all, I think you would enjoy having someone rub it all away after a long day."

The ninja just gives a grumpy groan, as he were unable to tell the mage to stop. He had been afraid that their relationship would change after the night before, but besides a few extra bonuses, it was still as it had. The mage would annoy the hell out of him, and he would see how long it would be each time before he reached his limit. The fear of things changing might have been why none of them had ever dared cross the line. Therefore, in the end, maybe this world had helped them out, as it had pushed them in the right direction.

Fay chuckles gently as Kurogane starts nuzzling against his lap, and soon he starts humming gently on an old lullaby from his own country. Kurogane falls completely to rest, and Fay is pleased as he can feel all his tension had faded.

Soon the mage grows tired too, and he pokes the confused werewolf gently awake. "Lay down on the bed Kuro-sama." The ninja just growls, before he moves up, and as he had laid down, the mage follows, and he falls to rest again as Fay nuzzles his head against his chest. "Kuro-tama smells so nice and safe."

Fay blushes, as Kurogane brushes his cheek gently, before he wraps his arms around him, and as if to return the favor, he brushes his hair gently, until both of them falls to rest for the night.

* * *

What woke the young traveler that night was the distant laughter of children.

Syaoran at first just thought it might be morning and he should get up, but the darkness outside told him that wasn't it. "Syaoran… can you hear it?"

He looks down at Mokona, which had been sleeping beside him. "Yes… it sounds like the children is out and playing."

"Didn't their parents tell them they had to be inside?" Mokona bounces in panic now, as Syaoran started waking up enough to understand the problem as well, and he stumbles out of the bed, before he quickly gets some clothes on. "I'll get Kurogane and Fay!"

Syaoran gets his jacket on before he stumbles out of the house, and he looks horrified at the children. That were barely visible now in the thick forest. "Mokona! Wake the adults as well!" The young man starts running into the forest, as he didn't know what was going on, all he knew was that he had to keep them from entering the village again, or it would be too late.

However, it seemed that no matter how fast he ran the kids would still never come closer to him, and soon the fog laid thick over the forest. Blocking his view more than a meter ahead of himself.

This was really bad! He had no idea where he was, and he could still hear the children laugh around him, but he couldn't see them! In a last desperate effort he is about to start yelling for the children in a hope they would come to him in the fog, but a sudden haze wash over him, and for a second, everything turns dark and he stumbles over.

As some sight returns to him, he looks at his shaking hands, which were slowly changing from transparent to normal again. Normally he would have thought this was a good thing, but it dawned on him that this meant something worse: that the village's power also worked in the forest right now. In between the laughter of the children, he swore he could hear chanting.

A power struggle to get to his feet, as he supports himself towards a tree. The chanting was getting louder. The louder it got, the more shambled his mind felt. He could make out a few words, but especially one title:

 _'The black goat of the woods.'_

This was bad, his eyes was getting heavy. His mind was turning hazed. Was this what happened to the kids? They would venture into the forest, and then when they changed into humans, they would falls asleep, and then wake up with no memories of who they really were?

Everything had almost fallen into darkness as something brushes his nose. Weakly his eyes opens, as he had caught the small object on reflex. A feather? Why did he react so much to a feather? Feathers were just from birds, from wings… wings…

Syaoran's eyes darts open, as his resolve returned. He calls his sword quickly, and gives a cry as he grabs the edge of it hard, the pain bringing his sense of self brutally back. Then, he waste no time, as he calls the best attack he could think to deal with the thick fog. "Fuuka Shourai!"

A hard attack to cut open the fog and the wind sends the fog away enough for him to see the kids be lead down a path. Where were they bringing the kids? That was not the way to the village. Syaoran tears off a piece of his jacket to bind his wound, before he start running after the children, and he sends off a new attack each time the fog closed around him again.

He had a really bad feeling about this. Whatever the villagers were doing now, it seemed like it might be an act of desperation.

Each time the fog grew thick again, the chanting seemed to take over again, and in the end, his head were so hazed he felt like even the forest around him was moving. He just needed to get the kids to safety, and he knew that Kurogane and Fay would come and help soon.

Echoes of what sounded like hooves hitting the ground around him, as he starts walking down a path, where he could see the fresh footprints of the children. He had a growing fear that parts of this might be their fault. Ryder had possessed a man to get into the village, yet they let three strangers stay there without complaining? Maybe they had known they would take the children back? He could make out the children in the distance now, and it was clear that it was all of the children from the town. It looked like the newly returned lead their siblings or friends along the treacherous road, down towards what seemed like an old church.

The children all walk into the church, and Syaoran jumps down the path and to the small graveyard, before he quickly runs after before the gates could close, and he is barely able to avoid getting smashed between the giant gates. One last look at the forest, as he could swear the steps were coming closer, and for a second, the branches of the trees seemed like tentacles, as they blew and twisted foreboding in the thicker and thicker fog behind him.

Kurogane and Fay would find him, he would just trust them, and do what he could until they caught up! A powerful resolve in the youth that had gone through hell more than once, as he uses another attack to smash the door to the church open, and runs into the ritual before him.

"Let the kids go!" Syaoran quickly uses his strongest fire attack, and cuts the children off from the villagers, that were all chanting in a circle around the children. The children didn't seem to react to anything, as they were all human again as well, all holding hands as they made a smaller circle in the middle. "They are not your children to take!"

No answer, as the chanting grows in volume and the children starts chanting as well, as the flames seemed to dim into a blue tone, lighting the shaking church in an eerie light. A quick resolve, as he makes out the mayor of the town, and with a quick kick towards the wall, he sends himself towards the man he knew was the leader of the village. "Raitei Shourai!"

The tinted windows in the church breaks, as lightning spread through the church, and Syaoran had decided he would strike the man before it was too late. He would prefer not to kill, but if it came down to it, it was better than letting him hurt the children!

A sudden pain shoots through his body, and he falls hard to the ground in front of his target, and while the others in the room keeps chanting, the mayor starts laughing mockingly to the struggling youth. "There is nothing you can do spawn of hell, this night we will ask our god to bestow his light on all these lost children, and they will never fall to evil again! Thus, a new generation of healthy humans will arise! And our war with the demons will live on when we are dead!"

"Aren't you all demons as well?" Syaoran yells, as he supports himself on his sword. "All humans in this world are dead! The Lord said so! Somehow, you all imagined yourself as human and kept willing to be different so hard you forgot you are no different than the people in the towns!"

The chanting stills weakly from the villagers, as only the weak chants from the children continued, as they were looking empty at one of the broken windows, where a dark form seemed to be blocking out the moon itself.

"Blasphemy! We are humans! We are the chosen people of god! Nothing like those beasts! Those beasts that are dirty… crude and with no morals." The mayor yells, as there was real disgust in his face. Syaoran had no idea what had happened to this man, but it couldn't be anything good, as he seemed to hate the night creatures with all his soul. It had to be hardest then, to know you were one of the creatures you hated.

"How many of the people here are here by their own desire?" Syaoran raises his sword on the man, as the fires slowly turned green, the darkness growing as the entire moon was blocked out now. "If you were the original creator of that village… just how old are you?!"

Caught off guard the young warrior forgot to watch out for a cornered victim, as the furious Mayor lashed out, tentacles seeming made of tree branches shooting out from his arms and impaling the shocked Syaoran through the shoulders and legs.

No scream escapes him, as he holds it in. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction. But even if he fought to keep up, his knees gave in, as it felt like the branches sucked out all his energy, and a coldness grew inside him, as he saw the dark mass of branches seep in through the window above them. The echoes of hooves walking closer once more returned, and as everything starts fading into darkness, a beautiful howl split the night apart, and the next Syaoran hears, is the screams from the mayor.

With hazed eyes he watches the scene before him play out, as the horrified mayor were fighting against a giant black wolf, that seemed to want to tear his throat out. Why did the wolf protect him, and why did it somehow feel familiar?

"Syaoran-kun!" The branches gets quickly pulled out of him, and he looks tired into bright blue eyes, as the worried mage made sure there was no traces left of whatever had impaled their young friend. "Are you ok?"

"F… Fay-san." A relived smile on his lips, as he felt like nothing could go wrong when he had his friends by his side. "T… then that is…?"

He looks at the howling wolf, which had already torn the screaming mayor's arm off, bravely fighting the branches that still seemed to escape the mayor. "Kuro-wan wan got so worried when we lost track of you, then he changed into an adorable wolf and came running to save you." Fay chuckles, as he was sure to keep both Syaoran and Mokona close, as he could feel the shield start working on them. His vampire blood died down again, and he could feel himself become a human again.

Sadly, it seemed to work on Kurogane as well now, as the strength of the wolf faded, and the mayor is able to toss him off, sending him into some benches. "Kurogane!" Mokona jumps off Fay, and makes its way to the ninja to see how he was, and the growling man soon fights himself free from the rubble, shocked to find himself human again as well.

The walls of the church were all covered by the dark form now, as the mayor laughed hysterically, clutching to the stump where his arm should have been, the pleased Kurogane spitting some blood as he had at least left some damage. "Hahaha! What can some humans do? You are all humans now! You cannot fight a god!"

Fay supports the tired Syaoran up to his feet again, as Kurogane put Mokona safely on his back, a smile on the mage's lips, and a grin on the ninja's. "For someone that preaches for humans, you are quite quick to put us down." Kurogane laughs amused and the mayor watches horrified as the ninja starts pulling his sword out of his arm. "I don't believe in god, and I never will. The only rule in my life has been my master, and I have failed at listening to her half of the time. Just what would make me fear your god then?"

A bright light spreads through the room, and blinds the villagers, as the green light is eradicated, and as the warm light took over the room, the chanting from the children stopped, as Fay had used his magic to create a shield between them and the form that had been creeping in through the windows.

Kurogane smirks again, as he starts walking towards the now shaking villagers. A natural fear was the unknown, and right now, there was nothing more unknown for them than travelers from other dimensions. "I don't believe in god, but I do believe in the mage's magic."

"Hyu! I'm being praised!" Fay cheers, before he uses a spell to fortify Kurogane and Syaoran's swords, before he makes another shield, this time on the awakening children behind him, that were all returning to their own minds, looking terrified around. "None of you will get to the children again. Anyone trying will have to get past me…"

The villagers all starts shaking violently, before similar branch tentacles starts growing out of all of them, and as they start attacking, Kurogane and Syaoran repays the favor. All while the mage sends off magic where he could help. His magic was far from how strong it could be, since some of the strength it had gotten through the years, was thanks for the small amount of vampire blood he had. However, he was still strong, and even if this was not a natural human power, it was one in the world he was from. It would not fade in a shield that made creatures human. The same with Syaoran's magic, and most of all Kurogane's strength. After all, he was probably the most human of all of them.

The children goes from watching the fight in terror and confusion, to cheering the three men on, as Mokona had been tossed in with them, and all of them were making up their own cheerleader squad under the rule of Mokona.

Soon the sun rose outside, as their god had weakened, and all chanting had ceased, the forest once more basked in light, as the last cult member fell.

Fay smiles as he finally removes all the shields and the eager kids' runs over to Kurogane, which is sure to make sure the creatures before them were all beyond saving. It seemed they were far from human, as they had wanted, as they had all mutated and grown into forest monsters. Now that the shields around the village slowly faded, they changed back into what they really had become.

"Ah, your ears are back Kurogane!" Mokona cheers, as it jumps on top of his head again, and pulls at his ears before he tossed him over to Syaoran, who were fighting to keep on his feet, but one of the kids had run over to him and started healing him, as she was a strong witch. Kurogane soon found himself surrounded by the wolf kids again, as they were cheering over how cool he had been.

Kurogane is about to get the kids together to make sure he had everyone in a safe spot, when he can hear a loud thud, followed by the smell of burnt skin. "Hey! Mage!"

He pulls his coat off as he runs over to Fay, and he uses his own body to cover him from the sunlight as he starts strangling the fires that had started to appear over the once more vampire mage. Syaoran soon comes over with his coat as well, and helps Kurogane cover the mage from any direct sunlight.

"Fay! Are you ok?! Fay?" Mokona sobs terrified, as Fay were covered in horrible burns, panting tired as he were trying to say something so the kids wouldn't be worried. In the end, he can only get forth a weak smile, and an even weaker nod.

The ninja picks the mage up, and he smiles to the kids as they all came with their jackets too, and wanted to help cover Fay as they knew they had to get out of the church and back to the safety of the town. They had won for now, but Kurogane had no idea if they would somehow return and fight them again. If so, he did not want Fay to be at their mercy. "Ok, we will run now, and head straight back to the town… all of you make sure to cover any part of him that catches fire… ok?"

The kids all nods, and they start on the sprint back to town, the kids doing their best to help cover Fay, as Mokona stood on top of Kurogane's head, holding a small jacket up to help protect the panting Fay's face.

Halfway to the town they are met by the demon lord and some men that had been about to run to see where the children had gone, as they had just noticed that something had happened in the forest. They are all overcome with joy as they see the children all safe and on their way home, but as he sees the hurt vampire, Ryder starts helping Kurogane to bring Fay to a safe chamber where no sun would hurt him.

"Will Fay-san be ok?" Syaoran asks worried, as Kurogane untangles Fay from the blankets, and starts checking the damages. A relived look on his face, as the worst wounds had already healed up again.

"He will be fine. He just needs to rest a little." Kurogane reassures, as he brushes the messy hair gently. It looked like the pain had hit out the mage. "So, what happened kid? We woke up when the white bun told us you had run off after the kids."

"Ah, I noticed the kids were leaving, so I sent Mokona to get you, while I ran after them to not lose sight of them." Syaoran explains, before he remembered his wounds, feeling some blood still pour from the wounds the kids hadn't healed. "I almost fainted in the fog, but were able to wake up enough to get to the church to protect the kids until you came." A pause, as Kurogane grabs a first aid kit and start cleaning the kid's wounds. "How did you two find me? The fog must have been horrible."

"A woman led us." Kurogane answers, as he looks up at the confused Ryder. "We recognized her from the Halloween party, and from what you told us about her, we felt like we could trust her. We lost track of her after a little, but found fresh blood marks, and then I just remember a red haze. I changed form or something, and followed the smell to the church. Then I attacked and the rest you know."

"I knew you two would find me." Syaoran smiles, as he felt honored to know Kurogane had probably changed because he had been worried for him.

"And for knowing that, I will keep from hitting you for going off alone." Kurogane snorts, as he pats the kid quite affectionate on the head. "I'll do this for the mage instead, since it would probably be what he would do if he had been awake."

"Mokona too!" Syaoran laughs, as the white creature pats him on the head as well. "Will Fay wake up soon? Fay fought really hard and protected everyone."

"Of course he will. He has been through worse than this." Kurogane complains, as he puts the first aid kit away after putting a Band-Aid on a small wound on Mokona's ear. "Now you can go and rest, I will sit with the mage so he can get some blood when he wakes up."

"Mommy and daddy act nice!" Syaoran carries Mokona out as it sings. Kurogane hides a blush as he remembered that the white bun had woken them in quite an intimate embrace.

"Thank your friend from me as well when he wakes up." Ryder whispers, as he bows his head to them before he leaves them as well.

Kurogane strips down for bed, before he lies down with the vampire, which sighs happy in his sleep. Easily he gets the blankets over them, and he is sure to place the tired Fay towards his neck, after using his claws to cut into the skin. Gentle nips at his neck from the half-asleep vampire, and as the slender arms hug unto him, he finally felt safe again, as he knew his mage was safe as well.

When he had thought the kid was in danger, he had snapped. From the smell of the blood, he had somehow known it had been him, and from the amount, they had seen he had actually feared that they might be too late. His body had grown hot, and he had quite painfully changed into a giant wolf. After that, he had followed the smell of the blood, and Fay had followed him. He had been thankful that even as a wolf, he hadn't seen the mage as an enemy. Even then, he had sensed him as family, maybe even a mate, as the kids had said. From the senses as a wolf, he had also felt like both Syaoran and Mokona were from his pack.

This experience had finally made one thing clear for him, and he was happy about that. No matter what, his partners were his family now, and all his instincts told him that as well.

"Mm… Kuro-tama?" Weak yellow eyes opens, as he had let go of the wound, and let it heal. "I don't remember what happened after the fight…"

"The shield around the village faded, so you turned into a vampire in the sunlight." Kurogane explains, as he brushes her hair gently, repaying him for calming his nerves earlier. "The kids and the white bun is safe, everyone were worried for you."

"Aha, I am so loved." Fay laughs tired, as he nuzzles against Kurogane's hand. "Kuro-mu? Since we might leave soon… can you do me a favor?"

"Hm? What?" The ninja asks curious, as the mage motions for him to bend down a little.

"Can Kuro-wan wan change into a big cuddly wolf? I imagine it will feel really nice to snuggle a warm cuddly wolf when you feel like death." A bright smile from the mage, and Kurogane just groans as he had not expected that.

"Aren't you afraid I will try to eat you? I just ate a man's arm."

"Kuro-tama is too nice and strong to try and eat his loved ones." The mage sings, as he moves a little away to allow the ninja to change if he gave in.

"I hate it when you are right." He snorts, before he tries to focus on changing, and he is quite shocked as it actually works, and easier than the last time, his body changes into that of a black furred wolf.

"Yay! Kuro-wanko looks so pretty as a wolf!" Fay cheers, before he nuzzles his head into the warm fur, as the wolf laid down to let the mage curl up against him. Soon the mage falls asleep again, and Kurogane uses his mouth to pull a blanket better over his lover, before he lays his head over his, and protects him through the night.

Maybe it wasn't so bad to be tamed by the mage after all.

* * *

"Fay. Look at Kuro-tan." The mage hushes his voice a little, as he holds the mirror to allow his twin to see the giant wolf he was nuzzled against. "Isn't he cute?!"

Yuui looks shocked at the sleeping wolf, before he blushes a little. He was adorable! "Is it because of that world?"

"Yeah, so since he is so nice, he wanted to be a wolf for the night so I felt safe." Fay brushes the wolf's fur gently, and snickers as the wolf nuzzles against his touch. "He is so cute and tame, and you know what Fay? Kuro-sama is actually affectionate! Last night he even snuggled me in bed and he is taking good care of me!"

"Ah… Yuui…" The nervous twin tries to point out that the wolf seemed to be awake, but the eager mage just keeps telling about how nice and cute Kurogane could be when he was your lover. Then he feels the sudden shift behind him, as Kurogane change back into human form, and repays his openness with a hard hit to the head. "M… Morning Kurogane-san. P…please keep taking good care of my brother…"

"Morning. I will." As if it was routine to the two of them now, Kurogane grabs the mirror, and tosses it away to a safe place, before he grins at the whimpering twin that he had to deal with. "We have to agree on a code of secrecy."

"But… it is Fay…" He pouts, as Kurogane were checking if all his wounds had healed up before he decided on his punishment. "Before I can really think over it, I just share everything with him anyway."

"No buts, you can talk to him about it. However, please try and not do so and show him me sleeping." Fay whimpers, as Kurogane nibbles hard at his neck, leaving small marks to get his point through. "I usually just let those I trust see me sleep."

Some guilt on the mages face, as he nods. He hadn't really thought over it like that, he had just thought Kurogane was really cute when he slept so defenseless around him. The ninja is about to ask if the mage understood him, when Fay hugs unto him, and kisses him gently. "I understand Kuro-tan. I won't betray your trust."

Kurogane nods pleased, as he for once had gotten his point through to the mage. Now, could he get some entertainment in before they probably had to leave for another world?

Fay lets out a shocked moan, as Kurogane starts nibbling down his neck, while letting his hand roam his chest. "Mm, Kuro-pyon?"

"Bear with me, when we leave this world my drive will probably go back to normal." He takes a gentle hold of Fay's hand, as they entwine their fingers. Fay gives a warm chuckle, as he lays his other arm around Kurogane's shoulders.

"It is ok Kuro, even when we leave this world, I won't really mind." A loving kiss, as a blissful understanding washed over them. Neither of them had ever really thought much about ever finding their significant other. Kurogane lived to serve his master and grow stronger, and Fay had worked on getting his brother back to life or hoping he would die before he did something he would be unable to live with. Then they had found each other, and even if Kurogane might want to just strangle the mage half of the time, the other half of the time he just wanted to hold him. In turn, Fay just wanted to pick on Kurogane, and discover all his cute and undiscovered sides that he knew no one else would ever get to see.

Even through all the hardships, and all their differences, they had been able to find their soulmate in the end, and they would never let go now.

* * *

"A thank you gift?" Syaoran asks confused, as the Lord hands each of them a small diamond. "You really don't need to."

"Yes we do. You saved the lives of all our children Syaoran-kun, even this seems like it don't match up with too much we owe you." He laughs, as the eager kids were running around and chasing Mokona, which were sending off sparkles and using all the magic it could before eventually leaving. "Each of the diamonds have the same use, and will allow you to join in a parade for the dead in any world you travel too. You were really curious about it, right?"

Syaoran nods with a bright smile, as he looks in awe at the small stone. "How does it work?"

"Just hold unto it and if you venture out on nights like Halloween, you will change again as you did in this world, and you will fit in just fine." He laughs, as he roughs the boy's hair up, before he looks over at the older travelers. "Be sure to keep taking care of him, you have the makings of wonderful parents."

Fay laughs at the praise, as Kurogane is about to give the man a yelling instead, but stops, as Mokona comes jumping. "Ah! We have to go now!"

The earring lights up, and the kids all looks sad, as they understood their new friends had to leave. "Ah! Don't leave… stay here." One of the wolf kids sobs, as the circles appears on the ground under the travelers. "We can play a lot and you can protect the town."

Kurogane walks over to the sobbing kid, and with a warm smile he usually didn't show many, he pats the boy on the head. "We might come back one day, until then… it is up to you kids to grow stronger and help protect your parents, right?"

The boy nods bravely, and Kurogane nods pleased, before they are pulled away from the world, and he gives a pleased sigh as he felt himself turn human again. He had not enjoyed not being in control of his instincts. When he did things, he liked knowing he did it with a clear mind. However, at least one thing had gone well when he had been out of control.

He gives a weak smile to the mage and kid, which had both grabbed unto him earlier to make sure he hadn't been too far away from them.

"Hyu! Kuro-daddy has such a soft side." Fay teases, and is as always repaid with a hit on the head.

"Shut up mage." He snorts, as he catches himself brushing the soft blonde strands gently as he moved his hand back.

Once when he had been young, his father had told him about the parade of a hundred demons. If a human ended up walking in it, they would experience a night like no other. Kurogane could remember he had thought it had sounded amazing as a kid, but his father might have seen that, as he finished the story with an ominous line:

'The humans that returned from the parade of the dead would never be the same again.'

It was true. He would never be the same again, but he wouldn't be any other way.

-The End-

* * *

Happy Halloween! And hope you liked the story =)


End file.
